System diagrams graphically illustrate an interaction map between the components and sub-components of a system. In the system diagram, interaction between a pair of components is represented through a linkage line connecting a pair of graphical elements representing the system components. The linkage line may provide indication to whether the interaction is directional or bi-directional between the pair of components. Although system diagrams illustrate component and sub-component interactions within a system, the nature of the interactions as well as their relation to a particular system process may not be easily conveyed. In many instances, the issue may stem from spatial restrictions within the diagram or complexity of the system. In order to effectively convey the nature of the interactions and relation within a system process, a flow chart diagram maybe provided to detail a process flow. While the aforementioned flow charts diagrams are inherently related to the system diagram, current practice is for a user to draft the flow chart and the system diagram separately.